Pluto
Pluto is the Roman god of Riches and the Underworld. All precious metals under the earth belong to him. His main lieutenant is Letus, god of Death. While the Greeks feared him as the Lord of the Underworld, the Romans respected him as the god of Wealth. He is also one of the Big Three. The Heroes of Olympus , Pluto's daughter.]] ''The Son of Neptune Pluto appears in a flashback during World War II in one of Hazel's (his daughter) blockouts. He appears to visit his daughter for her birthday, giving her a set of coloured pencils and a sketch pad as a present. He also apologizes for her curse, the curse that causes anyone that touches the stones she pulls from the ground to have bad luck. When Letus (Thanatos) is finally freed, Hazel asks if her name is on the list of escaped souls. The god tells her she isn't. Explaining that Pluto may have thought her life wasn't finished. Personality As Pluto, he becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike than he is as Hades. However, just like Hades he seems to care deeply for his children and any woman he falls in love with, being very protective of them. When first visiting his daughter Hazel, he apologized for her curse and offered her a present. He then went upstairs and tried to convince his current lover to stay where he could protect her and their child. He also cares enough that he ignored his daughter's existence, allowing her to live because she was also one of the souls that escaped the Underworld. Abilities Pluto, being the god of the Underworld, wields dark and necromantic powers. He is one of the three strongest gods of Olympus and is rivaled only by Jupiter and Neptune. *He has the ultimate powers that a god can possess. *He can summon and control legions of the dead and zombie warriors (the ultimate level of necromancy). *He can unleash endless waves of the dead or dark souls to maul or destroy his opponents. *He can control darkness and shadows thus using them for concealment as well as attack. *He can control to a large extent the dead and spirits native to the Underworld. *He can create and control dark energy (forming of force-fields, dark energy balls, and blasts) *He is a shape-shifter with the ability to transform himself into various fearsome demonic forms. *Wields a Stygian Iron sword, capable of absorbing the essence or life-force of monsters and mortals respectively. *He has the power to induce fear in people using his Helm of Darkness. *He has the power to manipulate and control the riches under the earth's surface. *He can control the earth (though possibly on a lesser degree than Gaea as she is the primordial goddess of earth and all earth is her domain). *He can curse people so there soul will never leave their body and there body will turn to dust so their soul will be lost. *He can shadow-travel. Known Children *Hazel Levesque - Pluto's Roman daughter that died in 1942 but was resurrected. She is also one of the seven demigods in the Prophecy of Seven. *Nico di Angelo - Pluto's Greek son that knew of the existence of both camps. *Bianca di Angelo - Pluto's Greek daughter that was killed during the events of ''The Titan's Curse. Nico's sister. And a former Hunter of Artemis. * Category:Gods Category:Fact Page Category:Immortals